


Nothing Is As Bad As You Think

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: SVT Needs Some Hugs [ON HIATUS I GUESS] [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, You're Welcome, just cheol and josh being adorable, lol i wrote this a while ago but was too insecure to actually have the courage to post it, oh child...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: rev·er·ie/ˈrev(ə)rē/noun1. a state of being pleasantly lost in one's thoughts; a daydreamSeungcheol comes home to a silent house... Which is not a good sign.





	Nothing Is As Bad As You Think

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Reverie by King Deco (and Illenium) while re-reading this. I wrote this a while ago, and finally decided to post it.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Seungcheol unlocked the door, and stepped inside his house. He was met with silence, which slightly scared –and surprised him. His black hair was tousled from the wind, and his heavy leather jacket provided nothing more than a cool look. Underneath that, his shirt was so thin, it would be see-through, were it not black. His pants were tight, and clung to his legs.

The alarming thing about the silence was that usually around the time he came home, Jisoo would be in the kitchen, fixing dinner. He would occasionally hear curses and crashes, as Jisoo clumsily dropped this or that. But not today. Today the atmosphere was quiet, almost too quiet. With his heart rate picking up a little, Seungcheol inched forward.

He walked past the living room, which was dimly lit. He poked his head into the kitchen, but all that he was met with was neatly cleaned counters, and a table with a bright blue tablecloth, flowers in a vase placed neatly in the center. The air smelled like cranberries, which was one of Jisoo’s favorite scents. Apparently, the scent reminds him of Seungcheol.

After a few moments, Seungcheol decided to check in the office, half expecting to see Jisoo curled up on the window seat. But to his dismay, the younger was still nowhere in sight. Typically the man could be found humming as he just gazed at the baby blue walls.

Next he climbed the stairs, raising an eyebrow when he saw the empty landing. He let out a slightly frustrated sigh, and continued on, his shoes making skirting noises against the hardwood floor.

He poked his head into the laundry room, but still no Jisoo. At this point in time –if he wasn’t in the kitchen– you might find him in the laundry room, bangs clipped back as he folded clothes neatly, and placed them in baskets.

With a frown, Seungcheol peeked into both guest bedrooms, and even Jisoo’s own bedroom, but still no Jisoo! The man wasn’t curled up in his polka dot comforter, and wasn’t watching Naruto on his PC.

After a moment of thought, he walked into the only place left in the house. His own room. Chosen by Jisoo himself, it was an… interesting room.

It was divided into two sections by a floor to ceiling bookshelf, and on the right side was the bed. Above the bed was a painted galaxy that looked very real.  It was Jisoo’s idea. On the left side was a couch with a coffee table in front of it, a desk with a chair, and Seungcheol’s PC, with a bookshelf on the wall.

He peeked in, and to his relief, curled up in his bed was his boyfriend. He walked into the room, and smiled at the sleeping figure, admiring his features. His black bangs fell just in front of his eyes, needing to be cut soon. His mouth was parted slightly, soft noises coming from him. Since he was tangled up in the blankets, Seungcheol couldn’t see all of him, but he could see the oversized shirt that Jisoo was wearing –definitely his own.

The shirt was slightly askew, showing off Jisoo’s pretty collar bones, and his neck too. Seungcheol found his cheeks heating up, and he quickly tore off his jacket, and kicked his shoes off. He flopped down next to the sleeping man, and dragged a finger along his collar.

Jisoo stirred slightly, and a few moments later, he opened his eyes sleepily. He looked around, confused for a moment, before he spotted Seungcheol, and gave the elder the most adorable smile he’d ever seen.

“Hey kitten, you had me worried for a few minutes!” Seungcheol smiled softly as Jisoo stretched his limbs, letting out a small groan at how stiff they were.

“I did?” Jisoo finished stretching, and settled down again, this time closer to Seungcheol. Seungcheol wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him even closer. He pressed his face into Jisoo’s neck, smiling when Jisoo let out a purr.

“Mhm. I couldn’t find you…” Jisoo let out a laugh, and Seungcheol sighed against his skin. He placed his other hand on Jisoo’s stomach, and without warning, slipped it under his shirt, starting to tickle the younger.

Jisoo let out a squeal of laughter, and started writhing. “Stop! Stop it Cheollie! Stop!” He giggled and a few moments later, Seungcheol finally relented in his merciless tickling. Jisoo took in a few breaths, grinning.

Seungcheol grinned back, and Jisoo put his arms around his neck. He pressed a kiss to Seungcheol’s nose, giggled softly again when Seungcheol smiled even wider. “Sorry Cheol… I was so sleepy, and your bed is so warm!”

Seungcheol blew a puff of air into Jisoo’s face, and the younger stuck his tongue out. “You’re such a cat!” Jisoo laughed at this.

“You’re such a camel!” Seungcheol let out a faux gasp of shock, and placed a hand over his heart. He made a sad face, and Jisoo couldn’t help but coo at his pout.

Smiling, Jisoo leaned forward, and caught Seungcheol’s lips in a kiss. It was sweet, and Seungcheol noted that Jisoo tasted like watermelon. Just the thought of his perfect, amazing boyfriend was enough to cause bubbles of emotion to burst in his stomach. God he was whipped.

“Hey Ji…” Seungcheol murmured against Jisoo’s lips, running his hands down the younger’s back.

“Yeah?” Jisoo shivered at his touch, back arching slightly.

“I love you.” Jisoo grinned at this, and pressed his body flush against Seungcheol’s chest, wanting to be even closer.

“I love you too.” With that, Jisoo rested his head against Seungcheol’s chest, perfectly content. Seungcheol found himself carding a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, just as content.

Nothing could ruin this picture perfect moment.

Except maybe a call from a frantic Seokmin…

Seungcheol groaned as his ringtone played, alerting him to said call. Jisoo let out a sigh, and started tracing his finger along Seungcheol’s chest, as the elder pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah? What’s up Seokkie?” Seungcheol’s face morphed into a frown as Seokmin replied, and Jisoo frowned too, looking up at the elder.

“What’s going on Cheol?” He whispered, just in case he interrupted anything. Seungcheol smiled at him, and shook his head.

“It’s nothing. Just Seokmin being paranoid.” Jisoo rolled his eyes, but in a fond way. Everyone in their friend group was aware of Seokmin’s tendency to be overly anxious about some things. Of course, that made him even cuter. His boyfriend Chan couldn’t agree more.

“Look, why don’t you come over, and Ji can help you figure something out?” Jisoo perked up at hearing his name, slightly confused. Seungcheol nodded a few moments later, and then said a quick goodbye.

Hanging up, he let out a tired sigh.

“What was that about? What am I helping him figure out?” Seungcheol just smiled, and pressed a kiss to Jisoo’s forehead.

“Just some stuff for him and Chan’s anniversary.” Jisoo nodded, finally understanding. Just then, the light shone through Seungcheol’s window, hitting Jisoo square in the face.

He let out a squeal, and buried his face in Seungcheol’s chest. Pulling him as close as he could, Seungcheol also tugged the covers so that they were draped over both men.

He pressed kisses to Jisoo’s head, and settled down with a sigh. “Seokkie’s coming over in an hour, so I will let you sleep for now.” After sighing, Jisoo hummed in response to Seungcheol, and once again closed his drooping eyelids.

To his dismay, however, Seungcheol poked his shoulder, to keep him awake. “Hold on Ji, how early was you up this morning?” Jisoo’s eyes widened and he knew that if he looked up, he would be looking at a –slightly– disappointed Seungcheol.

“Uh… I may or may not have been awake at 3 am.” Seungcheol sighed once more. He pulled out his phone to text Seokmin.

“I’m telling Seokmin to come later. You, my angel, need sleep.” Jisoo blushed, but finally closed his eyes, this time being uninterrupted by anything.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit longer than some of my other one-shots (1,000-ish words) and I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out!


End file.
